Masochiste, moi ? - Miitsuko-Chan
by Kanzyaoii
Summary: Faut-il préciser qu'il faut être un brin dingue pour tomber amoureux d'un gars comme Izaya? Et faut-il préciser que celui-ci ne tient pas sa réputation de fou psychopathe pour rien? Non. Alors qui est le plus masochiste ? Shizaya Je n'ai pas fait cette FanFic, elle appartient à Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog. com/ masochiste-moi- a114392556


_**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai pas fait cette FanFic, elle appartient à Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog masochiste-moi- a114392556_

 _ **Résumé :** Faut-il préciser qu'il faut être un brin dingue pour tomber amoureux d'un gars comme Izaya? Et faut-il préciser que celui-ci ne tient pas sa réputation de fou psychopathe pour rien? Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, absolument pas..._

 _Entre les deux ennemis, qui est le plus masochiste des deux?_

 _ **Son blabla** **:** Comment vous dire à quel point j'adore Izaya? Comment vous faire comprendre à quel degré j'adule le couple ma foi fort improbable qu'il forme avec notre cher blond ? Comment pourrais-je expliquer que je ne pouvais décemment pas passer à côté de l'écriture sur le light novel/ manga/ animé aussi généralissime que l'est Durarara! ?_

* * *

Je n'aime pas la violence.

J'ai beau être connu comme étant l'homme le plus fort d'Ikerbukuro, l'animosité me dégoûte.

Certains, en entendant cela, pourraient me rire au nez, me demander pourquoi, si je n'aime pas l'agressivité, suis-je entrain de courir après quelqu'un un panneau STOP à la main en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants en ce moment même.

Mais ça, ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre.

Cet homme est une ordure de première, un enfoiré manipulateur qui se fout de tout le monde et qui ne ressent aucun scrupule à me faire condamner à sa place.

Cet homme fait tout pour me faire craquer, on dirait que me voir m'énerver est son passe-temps favori.

Cet homme, il est le seul, l'unique .

Le seul humain au monde pour qui je ressens une réelle hostilité.

L'unique être vivant dont je sois tombé amoureux.

Orihara Izaya.

C'est bête, je le sais, mais peut-on me blâmer pour quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable que l'amour ? Pensez-vous que je le fais exprès, que je suis un masochiste en puissance?

Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu...

Malgré cela, je ne suis pas suffisamment dingue pour faire exprès de tomber amoureux d'un tel homme ! Pouf ! Comme ça ! Au premier regard sans me dire qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

Depuis le début, je m'étais méfié de lui, et de mes propres sentiments, me répétant encore et encore que ça n'était pas normal, que je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux de mon pire ennemi, et encore moins de _ce_ pire ennemi.

Mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis humain, comme tout le monde, j'ai mes propres faiblesses, et la mienne semble être cette capacité innée de tomber fou amoureux de l'homme que je détestais le plus au monde.

De même, je ne saurais vous dire combien de fois j'ai bandé lors de mon combat, à croire que nos conflits m'excitaient !

C'est d'ailleurs à partir de cela qu'elle est arrivée, ma seule et unique fois avec ce bâtard de vermisseau.

C'était une nuit de printemps à Ikerbukuro, juste après l'un de nos combats rituels.

Nos hostilités terminées, un affrontement à forces égales qui n'avait mené à rien comme d'habitude, ma Nemesis s'était assise sur le toit de l'immeuble où nous étions, dos à moi, et avait sorti des poches de sa vaste une bouteille d'un liquide qui semblait être à première vue de l'alcool portant le goulot à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée.

Je souris en voyant l'occasion unique que cette situation représentait. Ce mec ne devait pas tellement tenir à la vie pour se tenir dos à moi alors que je fulminais de rage à son égard.

Je fonçais sur lui, déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je dirigeais un poing capable de former un cratère sur son crane.

Il l'évita sans même se retourner.

Et là, je suis certain que l'on aurait put voir de la fumée sortir de mes oreilles tant j'étais en ébullition.

-IZAYA-KUN !

Celui-ci se retourna avec une lenteur exagérée qui eut le don de me taper sur le système. Il me regarda de haut en bas avant de me tendre la bouteille déjà à moitié vide et de me dire :

-T'en veux ?

La bouteille lui explosa au visage, le liquide rouge colorant sa peau et ses cheveux tandis que plusieurs morceaux de verre lui écorchèrent les joues et le front. La seule expression qui se forma sur son visage fut un rictus malicieux, il ne semblait même pas se soucier que sa tête aurait put être à la place de cette bouteille.

-Ah la la, tout mon précieux liquide si inutilement gâché, si tu savais combien coûte ne serais-ce qu'un centilitre de ce nectar, tu n'aurais pas réagi ainsi.

Les envies de meurtre redoublèrent, ce mec se foutait de moi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre de sa foutue bouteille moi ?!

-IZAYA ! Bâtard ! Enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux ?!

Il me fit un sourire amusé qui me fit frémir de rage et répondit d'un ton emplit de sous-entendu

-Bien au contraire Shizu-chan, je prends notre rivalité très au sérieux, sinon, je ne me serais pas donné la peine d'acheter un liquide aussi convoité que celui-ci. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais même ton salaire d'une année ne suffirait pas pour payer la moitié que tu viens de gâcher.

Je haussai un sourcil, pas très certain de comprendre, et demandai :

-Ce truc si cher qui ressemble à du vin, c'est quoi, au juste ?

La vermine se retourna cette fois totalement, posant sa tête au creux de ses mains avant de répondre d'une voix sensuelle :

-Ce « truc », mon très cher Shizu-chan, est un mélange de plusieurs variétés de fruits et d'ingrédients en tous genres. Banane, chocolat... Sa composition est telle qu'une fois les ingrédients mélangés, il devient un puissant aphrodisiaque.

Mon second sourcil rejoint le premier déjà haussé.

-Pourquoi tu te promènes avec ça, toi ? Tu as des problèmes de libido ! Me moquais-je. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que c'était bien la première fois que c'était moi qui me moquais de lui et pas l'inverse, chose qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Mais ça n'est pas pour moi, voyons, c'est pour Shizu-chan. Me répondit-il sans faire attention à mon pic.

-QUOI ? M'écriais-je, scandalisé.

-Crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué ton _petit problème_ au niveau de l'entrejambe quasiment à chaque fois que nous combattons ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton supérieur.

-Quoi ?! Salaud ! T'as bien du te foutre de ma gueule tout ce temps !

Izaya eut un léger rire.

-Si, au début, ce spectacle m'amusait assez maintenant, ça devient lassant, presque contraignant. Il faut donc que je règle ce problème.

J'eus peur de comprendre le fond dégouttant de sa pensée.

-HORS DE QUESTION ! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS je ne coucherais avec une vermine de ton espèce !

-Ah bon ? (s'étonna-t-il) Pourtant, n'es-tu pas follement amoureux de moi ?

Pendant un court instant, je craignit qu'il ait découvert mes sentiments, mais je vis à sa tête qu'il ne faisait que se moquer de moi, une fois de plus...

-Connard ! J'vais t'buter ! M'énervais-je.

Le vermisseau secoua négativement la tête avec un air consterné, et me dit :

-Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme cela, Shizu-chan.

J'en pouvais plus de ce mec, il me rendait dingue... Dans tous les sens du terme.

Avait-il vraiment envie que je le _viole_ ?

-Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de manifester ma colère ? Demandais-je avec le plus de calme possible.

-Parce-que voir Shizu-chan s'énerver m'excite .

Je lui collais une baigne.

Quel imbécile ce gars ! Il n'aurait pas pu fermer sa gueule pour une fois ?! C'était malin, tiens ! Maintenant, je sentais un important renflement d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie !

D'instinct, je refermais mes jambes, espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué de la bosse que formait mon pantalon, ce fut le geste de trop qui me perdit.

-Et à ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des envies particulières. Reprit-il en se levant.

Je le détaillais comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais, avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux rouges brillants d'une lueur de malice, son corps fin sans trop l'être et son sourire de vainqueur il était beau, vraiment, même avec les quelques gouttes de sang dues au verre brisé sur ses joues et quelques traces du liquide de la bouteille encore présentes dans ses cheveux mouillés collés à son front.

Mon regard dévia par curiosité en direction de sa virilité, et je fus étonné de voir que ce fourbe manipulateur ne m'avait – pour une fois – pas menti, il était en effet excité.

 _Kami-sama ! Aidez-moi avant que je ne craque !_

La vermine sembla remarquer ma détresse et m'embrassa avec un sourire mutin.

Mon corps réagit bizarrement à ce baiser, il devint tout vaseux, incontrôlable, le goût de l'aphrodisiaque était encore présent sur ses lèvres et je pu goûter à ce plaisir charnel, prenant le contrôle sans obtenir la moindre résistance de sa part, ce qui m'étonna tellement que je laissais échapper un gémissement de frustration. Le brun passa délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux, avant de les empoigner avec force et de les tirer.

Je criais.

-Non mais t'es cinglé ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de les tirer aussi fort ?!

Le bâtard de service se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Bof, juste une envie.

Cette fois-ci, je m'énervais pour de bon, cet enfoiré allait me le payer, et très cher !

Une idée des plus machiavélique me traversa l'esprit. Il était vrai que mes rares relations sexuelles s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs, mes partenaires m'ayant toutes jetées en me traitant d'animal, de cinglé trop violent (ça, c'était les plus polies, les autres me dirent des propos tellement insultants que je préfères ne pas les répéter) . J'imaginais sans grand mal à quel point coucher avec moi devait être physiquement éprouvent aussi, je décidai que je me vengerai de cette façon.

L'asticot allait regretter !

Je me saisis de ses épaules et dévorai ses lèvres avec un appétit vorace, elles étaient tellement bonnes, si roses et fines que les mordiller comme lui mordillait les miennes était un pur délice et quand le goût métallique du sang vint s'ajouter au baiser, je compris ce que voulait dire le mot _grisant ._

Finalement, je devais être plus masochiste que je ne le pensais...

Nous collâmes nos torses et nos bassins, nos intimités s'entrechoquèrent, me faisant gémir et lui sourire. Il commença des coups de bassins longs et langoureux, mimant l'acte sexuel et me rendant fou par la même occasion. Cet enfoiré m'avait déjà bien excité et je sentais que je ne pourrais plus me retenir très longtemps.

Je grognai, frustré.

Il stoppa net tout mouvement et sa main vint s'égarer sous ma chemise qu'il parvint à détacher de l'intérieur, il s'amusa à torturer mes tétons qui durcirent avec rapidité avant d'aller plonger sa main dans mon pantalon où ses doigts fins vinrent titiller ma verge douloureusement serrée.

-Shizu-chan est vraiment très dur. Commenta-t-il.

Je voulus lui lancer l'une de mes répliques cinglantes mais ce fut un gémissement pathétique qui sortit de ma bouche, faisant bien rire mon bourreau qui semblait s'en délecter.

-Iza...Mmm!Ya...Mmm ! Enfoiré ! Je vais te... tu...er.

Il ne dut pas prendre ma menace de mort très au sérieux puisqu'il continua sa douce torture, faisant pression sur mon membre qui commençait sérieusement à me faire mal, jamais je n'avais eu d'érection aussi douloureuse que celle-ci et il s'amusait à me pousser à la limite de mes retranchements sans pour autant me donner l'occasion de jouir.

Au bout d'un moment, je craquai inévitablement.

Je pris son pantalon que je baissai d'un coup sec, son boxeur venant avec, j'eus ainsi le plaisir de pouvoir enfin admirer l'objet de tous mes désirs. Son état n'était pas loin du mien, son extrémité était rougie par l'attente et des gouttes de pré-sperme en perlaient, comme quoi je n'étais pas le seul à être au bord de mes limites.

Jugeant probablement sa nudité injuste, il fit la même chose que moi avec mon pantalon slim, non sans difficulté au niveau de mon entrejambe. Il m'admira quelques secondes et pouffa, me faisant grogner, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne !

J'avais bien l'intention de le faire pleurer sa maman !

J'empoignai férocement ses cuisses, mes ongles s'y plantèrent _presque_ involontairement, le faisant saigner et gémir... Gémir ?!

Pourquoi il gémissait celui-là ?! Il ne prenait tout de même pas du plaisir à avoir mal ?!

Sa verge dressée frôla la mienne, me faisant tout oublier autour de moi.

Tout compte fait, je m'en foutais.

Je le voulais, ici et maintenant.

Je voulais ressentir sa chaire autour de mon intimité, sur le toit de cet immeuble, sans plus attendre.

-Tu vas avoir mal. Le prévins-je.

Izaya sourit, porta ses doigts à ses cuisses ensanglantés pour en récupérer le sang des plaies et les porta à sa bouche, suçotant avidement le liquide rouge présent sur ses doigts. Je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était censé vouloir dire et je n'en avais rien à foutre. J'avais besoin de lui pour cette nuit, qu'il soit consentent ou non.

Je le prit à nouveau par les cuisses et le retournai au sol, son postérieur tout à ma portée, j'hésitai une seconde avant d'entrer en lui.

Et là, moi qui m'attendait à un hurlement de douleur intense de sa part, je fus surpris d'entendre un cri de pur plaisir franchir ses lèvres. J'étais pourtant certain d'y être allé super violemment, n'importe qui aurait chialé et supplié à sa place, mais lui semblait prendre son pied comme pas permit.

Tout comme moi.

Si l'on m'avait un jour dit que je deviendrais aussi fou en sentant la chaleur de l'Orihara autour de ma virilité, j'aurais très probablement refait le portrait à la personne qui aurait osé me dire une telle horreur. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien vrai, la sensation grisante de bouger à l'intérieur de son trou serré me rendait complètement dingue. Pis encore, je craignais d'en devenir accro, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas.

Nos deux respirations saccadées et nos gémissements résonnaient dans le calme plat de la nuit, l'odeur de transpiration et de sexe nous souillait, la chaleur bouillante de nos corps emboîtés me donnait les mains moites, ces mêmes mains accrochées au bassin du brun tremblaient de plaisir.

C'était bon, tellement bon, rien ne pouvait égaler un tel plaisir dans ce monde, pas même la mort d'Izaya non, le dominer et le faire crier me semblait être la meilleure chose qui puisse exister.

Puis, vint l'orgasme, violent, dévastateur, le premier de ma vie, et à en juger par son hurlement, également le sien.

Les jambes flagellantes, je me retirais de lui avec difficulté, j'aurais tant aimé continuer, mais j'étais crevé.

Apparemment, pas lui.

Une fois que je fus retiré de lui, la vermine partit dans un fou rire démoniaque, presque morbide.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais dans le panneau si facilement, Shizu-chan ! Ta candeur en est presque touchante !

Et il riait, encore et encore, d'un rire démentiel, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Un fou.

Je fronçais les sourire, et la réalité me frappa comme une baffe des plus violente.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que...

Izaya ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase.

-Et si ! Tu as parfaitement deviné ! Je ne me contente pas d'être un sadique qui adore voir la souffrance se peindre sur le visage des humains ! Moi aussi, j'aime la douleur, j'aime souffrir ! Et quoi de mieux pour avoir mal et pour dégoûter mon cher Shizu-chan par la même occasion que de coucher avec l'homme le plus fort et le plus violent d'Ikerbukuro ?

Il se remit à rire.

De mon côté, je fulminais de rage, il avait osé se servir de moi pour assouvir ses besoins masochistes ! Le salaud !

-IZAYA !

-Oups, tu as vu l'heure, je crois que je vais malheureusement devoir de laisser, à la prochaine, Shizu-chan !

Et il enfila son pantalon en vitesse avant de me fausser compagnie.

Ma main s'abattit sur le toit de l'immeuble, formant un immense cratère.

Izaya, ce salaud, ce bâtard, cet enfoiré, ce manipulateur de première, il s'était servi de moi, de mes sentiments !

J'avais honte, tellement honte.

J'avais été si naïf.

Un second coup de poing s'ensuivit, faisant s'écrouler l'immeuble.

Ce putain de vermisseau, j'allais le chopper, et je le tuerai pour de bon !

Malgré cela, je n'aime toujours pas la violence.


End file.
